Sempiterno
by Diveny-Kyune
Summary: Un día normal en el mundo del joven Peter a excepción de una cosa. Le llegó una carta... En un búho... De Hogwarts -Disclaimer. Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. -Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.
1. Capítulo 1 - La carta

**Disclaimer. Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son mios, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto #10 "Primero de Septiembre" en el foro Hogwarts a través de los años.**

 **No se preocupen y por favor no me maten, esta historia sólo tendrá 10 capítulos.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 - LA CARTA**

* * *

Era un día normal en la mansión Stark de Inglaterra. Tony y Steve se encontraban en la sala viendo una película mientras su hijo leía en el patio de atrás.

-¡Papás, una lechuza me dijo que voy a ir a Hogwarts!-

Y así, ambos padres pensaron seriamente en acompañar a su hijo al psiquiatra.

Fue toda una odisea descubrir ese nuevo mundo y después de una exhaustiva investigación para saber de que iba la cosa, la compra del material, llegó el gran día.

Peter estaba extasiado por tanta magia, esperaba con ansias que llegara su turno en ser seleccionado.

-¡Ravenclaw!-

* * *

 **Créanme, fue más difícil de lo que pensé escribir las 100 palabras exactas SÓLO para el primer capítulo. Creo que no volveré a escribir un capítulo así en mi vida.**

 **Los demás serán más largos, cada uno más largo que el anterior. Esta historia es un tipo de UA y es un crossover, ya se imaginarán de cuales 7u7.**

 **(La portada aún está pendiente, así que si alguien me ayuda a hacerla se lo agradecería mucho)**

 **Por primera vez en mi vida la nota de autor tiene más palabras que el capítulo en sí :v**


	2. Capítulo 2 - Olas que vienen

**Capítulo 2 - Olas que vienen, olas que van, olas que dicen, ¡qué bueno que estás!**

* * *

-¡Ravenclaw -

Peter, no sorprendido con el resultado, se dirigió con entusiasmo hacia su mesa y como a todos, le dieron la bienvenida.

Desde que Harry Potter dio fin a la guerra, junto a su marido, Draco Malfoy, se dedicaron a cambiar las cosas. Hogwarts principalmente.

Por lo que esa enemistad tan grande entre las casas se convirtió en nada más que una sana rivalidad.

Peter se dedicó a observar a su alrededor y sostener pequeñas conversaciones con los demás, no era el nerd y antisocial de la clase en su antigua escuela por nada. De lo único que no se dio cuenta es que cierto alumno no despegó la vista de él en toda la noche.

Por otro lado, cierto rubio Griffindor planeaba cómo seducir a su futuro esposo y amor de su vida. "Si para fin de año no se convierte en mi novio, me dejo de llamar Wade Wilson".

Y es que cómo no enamorarse del lindo castaño. Exuda uke por los poros. Aunque ese también es un punto a su favor, pues él mismo grita ¡sexy seme macho pecho peludo! por donde quiera.

—Peter Stark— dijo para sí mismo mientras lo miraba —Prepárate pequeño, pronto serás mío—

* * *

 **Tan Tan Taaaaaan xD**


	3. Capítulo 3 - Creo que tengo un acosador

**Capítulo 3 - Creo que tengo un acosador**

* * *

Queridos papás.

Este mes en Hogwarts ha sido muy interesante, aunque los hechizos que aprendemos ya comienzan a aburrirme. Sí, al parecer con la magia también aprendo rápido. ¡Pero no por eso vayan a mandar inmediatamente una solicitud para adelantarme de año!, ya saben cómo me fue en la primaria-secundaria con eso, así que prefiero esperar un poco.

De ahí en fuera no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común... ok, ok, les diré por qué tardé en escribir, así que deja de lado tus conspiraciones gubernamentales papá Steve. No sólo me tardé por adaptarme al nuevo ambiente, solo... digamos que, no se vayan a exaltar demasiado por favor, al parecer tengo un... admirador un poco acosador.

Y sí papá Tony, estoy seguro que es un hombre.

Es algo lindo en cierta forma algo retorcida, pero no cran que me gusta, se llama Wade Wilson, es un "sangre pura" extranjero.

Al principio no creía que fuera en serio y ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer. Pero un día simplemente se presentó como mi "súper-seme-acosador-no-novio-futuro-esposo" (si, también pensé que era un título muy largo), hace una semana exactamente. Fue más que obvio que lo dejé pasar como una broma pero aun así siguió con sus... cartas y regalos.

Luego, hace dos días para demostrarme que iba en serio, en frente del gran comedor hizo explotar fuegos artificiales con nuestros nombres dentro de un gran corazón y luego un... "juntos por siempre" y "se mi novio". Para rematar, al final apareció mi cara y una nota amenazando a todos los que intentaran acercarse. Juro que pasé el mayor bochorno de mi vida ese día

Al final lo castigaron y tiene detención por 3 semanas con Draco, enseña pociones mientras encuentran otro maestro.

Bueno ya tengo que irme, los amo.

Peter

* * *

 **Si, aquí Wade es sangre pura, aún no sé de qué país y si habrán super heroes. Como sabran (o tal vez no) esta historia lo hice a lo random.**

 **Nos leemos mañana (o al rato)**

 **BYE~BYE**


	4. Capítulo 4 - Oh no, ¡nadie pervertirá a

**Capítulo 4 - Oh no, ¡nadie pervertirá a mi bebé!**

* * *

—Tony cálmate—

— ¡Cómo quieres que me calme si un tipo quiere pervertir a mi bebé!—

—A mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero hay que pensar con la mente fría—

—... Haa~ está bien— dije— pero he oído acerca de esa familia, créeme Steve, él va en serio—

—Bueno, entonces podemos decir que no lo quiere sólo como un juego— me dijo tomándome de la cintura —además, ni es como si para vacaciones lo fuera a traer para presentarlo como su novio—

—Fury te oiga Steve— respondí comenzando a escribir nuestra respuesta. Y también una para ese tipo... No pienso entregar a Peter de buenas a primeras.

Estas tres semanas de castigo valieron la pena, al menos así mi Peter pie está más al tanto de mis acciones y cortejo. Aunque me duela el orgullo admitirlo, antes él ni siquiera sabía quién era o que existía. De hecho el castigo hasta me ayudó, pues Draco, nuestro profesor me dio algunos _consejos_ de cómo un sangre pura puede conquistar a un lindo uke mestizo.

Según sé, él ya lleva varios años casado con el suyo y hasta tienen varios hijos, por lo que no perdería nada con intentarlo.

También me dijo que fue buena esa idea para llamar su atención, pero que para la otra no haga algo tan Gryffindor como para meterme en problemas y de paso a Pete. Pero vamos, soy Wade Wilson, problemas es mi segundo nombre y discreción no está en mi vocabulario.

Hablando de mi prometido.

—Hola Peter Pie ¿me extrañaste mucho?—

— ¡W-Wilson! Me asustaste— dijo dando un pequeño brinco y girando hacia mí. Maldición, se ve muy adorable — ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— ¿Qué no puedo verte?—

—Supongo que puedes, pero no irrumpiendo en un salón de primero a mitad de clase de pociones— fue ahí que me di cuenta de que habían muchos pares de ojos viéndonos y el profesor estaba cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido.

—Tal parece que le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro señor Wilson, Gryffindor tenía que ser— bla bla, yo sólo tenía ojos para mi Pete. Reaccioné sólo cuando mi dulce perdición me dio un leve codazo —... Y si no quiere otra semana de castigo será mejor que se retire, digo, sólo si quiere pasar más tiempo con el señor Stark— ok, eso sí lo entendí.

Más castigo= menos tiempo para seducir a mi uke.

* * *

 **Se** **me** **había** **ido** **el** **internet** **y** **no** **tengo** **disponible** **el** **cargador** **de** **la** **compu** **(** **que** **es** **donde** **escribo** **)** **así** **que** **lo** **escribí** **en** **mi** **cel** **por** **lo** **que** **si** **tiene** **alguna** **falta** **ortográfica** **díganme** **.**

 **Nos** **leemos** **.**

 **BYE~BYE**


End file.
